


Fragments: Anchor Me Home

by FallingBeans



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingBeans/pseuds/FallingBeans
Summary: Fragments of time. Moments left hanging, anxious thoughts, nervous laughter, lingering touches, endless urges. A collection of drabbles centered around beauyasha and the moments in between. [Spoilers from 121 onwards]
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fragments: Anchor Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Critical Role and especially Marisha and Ashley for reawakening a part of me that I've missed dearly.

**i. Not This**   
  


Yearning by the lava river. Paralyzed, but anchored. 

\---

_Don’t die._

It's hot, hotter than they've felt for what feels like months now. They say the words to reassure each other, a smile, a light chuckle to lighten the weight of them. It’s become like a mantra, words that create a momentum that carries them from one conversation to the next. Words that they hold deep in their heart until they can blossom into something new, something more.

They know where they are, they know what they need to do. 

They know what’s coming, and yet the uncertainty is suffocating. The unknown grabs a hold of them, the endless possibilities wrap around their bodies, slither up their spines, and dance across their breath. It’s terrifying, and they know the value of their work, the future that they’re fighting for. 

They know what they want, they know that this could be all over in a second.

They know that Lucien can take it all away with a blink of an eye, or two, or nine. 

There’s a force inside of them combatting the unknown, a force that keeps them going, a force that wants to burst past the barriers of what could be. A power that has overcome many obstacles of self-loathing, darkness that can swallow one whole, a broken heart, and the fear of the future.

There’s a love inside both of them that radiates, that permeates, that penetrates the cold. A love that combats the uncertainties, that has become so opaque that their teammates can barely deal with their dense chemistry. Feelings that can no longer be held back, an appetite so strong that they can barely contain themselves. 

And although they both know it, especially now, the words ringing in their heads:

_I like you, Beau._

_I like you a lot too._

There’s no more doubt, no more barriers save for a see-through dome and an unpredictable purple tiefling. And yet, there’s hesitation. A graceless pause.

_Shake on it?_

Reluctantly, yet with the hunger and desire to finally make contact, the two shake hands. It’s awkward and stiff and they can barely register touching each other as they concentrate on holding their breaths.

But there’s a warmth, an undeniable warmth. 

An urgency for more grabs hold of them, the desire to hold on, to caress, to pull closer, but instead they let go of each other’s hands much too quickly.

Beau watches Yasha kick snow into the lava and she has to hold back from laughing out of shame, has to hold back running into her arms, has to hold back asking to be held once again.

Yasha watches as the snow falls onto the surface of the lava, the soft powder refusing to melt. With an exhale she turns to Beau and sees the glint in her eyes, the desire for more, the hint of guilt. It takes everything in her being to not grab her by the waist, pick up her small frame and finally give her a kiss.

But she chooses to joke again.


End file.
